A known retractor of this kind comprises a curved hook of metal that is inserted into a wound and pulled laterally against a wound edge in order to hold the wound open and in that way facilitate a surgical operation. Advantageously two retractors are used, which are pulled in opposite directions in order to hold the wound as open as possible. A drawback with such a retractor is that it requires a person holding it during the entire operation. Another drawback is that the retractor at an X-ray examination may block out for instance a fractured bone that is to be X-rayed, which involves the removal of the retractor during the examination. A further drawback is that the retractor after use must be subjected to an extensive cleaning when it is washed, sterilized and repacked before it can be used at a new surgical operation.